Enchanted Forest
The Enchanted Forest, also known as Fairytale Land'http://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/279805281913950208, is a world featured on ABC's ''Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. This is a world where magic exists and where almost all the classic characters live. When the Dark Curse was enacted, the land grew dark and several of its inhabitants were banished to a place known as Storybrooke, where all their lives and memories were stolen. History The Enchanted Forest is a place unlike any other where every classic character, both good and evil, exists in an eternal happy ending. But while people know about The Enchanted Forest, the stories they know are not all truthful. The land is divided into several realms, each one ruled by a different monarch. Over the course of The Enchanted Forest's existence, there have been a series of conflicts known as the Ogre Wars and each has had its share of tragic consequences - children older than fourteen have been forced to enlist, causing families to be separated and many innocent lives to be lost. The First Ogre Wars comes to a sudden end when Rumplestiltskin, a simple man who gains the power of the Dark One in an attempt to protect his son Baelfire, steps out in the middle of the battle with his own magic. Rumplestiltskin later becomes known for his numerous deals, which satisfy man's darkest desire but has a larger price that, in exchange, is more than the dealer initially recognized. The land is then thrown into chaos when the Evil Queen, intent on getting revenge against her stepdaughter Snow White, enacts the dark curse--a curse that is more powerful than any magic. It spreads throughout most of the realms, enveloping them in darkness and sending everyone to a place where their lives and memories are stolen. For the next twenty-eight years, everyone is trapped in the New England town of Storybrooke and frozen in time. But time begins to move forward when bail bonds collector Emma Swan - the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming - arrives in Storybrooke and later restores everyone's memories. However, a part of the land is untouched by the dark curse due to Cora, the Evil Queen's mother. The remaining inhabitants unite after time resumes to build a safe haven. Prominent Locations *The Castle: a magnificent castle built on the edge of the land, overlooking the ocean. This served as home to King George and Prince James until James' twin brother Prince Charming took back the Castle, marrying Snow White and seeing his daughter Emma being born. *The Mines: an underground labyrinth where the seven dwarves and their brethren mine diamonds and gems. Once a year, selected gems are used to make a supply of fairy dust that is taken to the Blue Fairy. The mines were later converted into a prison designed to hold Rumplestiltskin. *Dark Palace: a once magnificent castle that served as home to King Leopold and his daughter Snow White. When the King was murdered by the Genie of Agrabah and his second wife Regina ascended the throne, she transformed the castle into a dark fortress. It later served as a prison to the Woodcutter as well as the Magic Mirror and the Huntsman. *Forbidden Fortress: a castle shrouded in mystery that is home to the sorceress Maleficent and her pet unicorn. *Troll Bridge: a deteriorating stone bridge cut off halfway that is home to several notorious black market leaders known as the Troll Group. *Infinite Forest: a desolate place covering an unknown amount of nature that has no known residents within its depths, which carry onward towards an endless infinity. *Dark Castle: a dark castle shrouded in mystery that served as home to Rumplestiltskin after killing Zoso and becoming the new Dark One. Belle lived here for some time as caretaker to the estate. *Lake Nostos: a place whose waters have "the power to return that which one has lost". It was guarded by a Siren who drowned any who tried to obtain the lake's waters, but then it was killed by Prince Charming. He retrieved some of the water for Abigail to save her true love Frederick from the influence of a powerful curse that rendered him into a gold statue. Its waters, alongside the ashes of the wardrobe created the portal that transported Emma and Mary Margaret back to Storybrooke. *Firefly Hill: a roiling area illuminated in a yellow glow every night by the thousands of fireflies that light up in the area. The hill is a romantic destination for young couples and it was the place where Nova was left heartbroken by Dreamy. *Aurora's Palace: the home of Aurora and the center of her parents' kingdom. When the princess succumbed to the sleeping curse, the palace fell into ruin and was encased in a forest of thorns. The palace and the corner of the land it was located within was untouched by the curse due to Cora placing a protection spell over it, protecting everyone within it and freezing them in the 28 years the curse took hold. *'''The Safe Haven: an isolated island untouched by the Dark Curse due to Cora's magic, that has served as a refuge to survivors; among them Mulan, Prince Phillip, Hook and Cora. *'The Beanstalk': A large beanstalk that leads to a Giant's lair. Inhabitants This is the list of all the former and currently inhabitants of The Enchanted Forest. *Abigail *Abraham † *Agrabahn Vipers *Anita † *Argyle † *Arlo † *Aurora^''' *Baelfire *Bashful *Behemoth † *Belle *Blind Witch *Blind Witch † *Blue Fairy *Bossy*''' *Hook *Prince Charming *Cinderella *Cora *Daniel † *Doc *Donna † *Dopey *The Dragon † *Eva † *Evil Queen *Emma Swan *Fairy Godmother † *Frederick *Gaston † *King George *Geppetto *The Giant *The Gnome *Grace *Granny *Gretel *Grumpy *Gus *Hansel *Happy *Honora † *Hordor † *The Huntsman *Jack † *Prince James † *Jiminy Cricket *Johanna *The King *Sir Lancelot † *King Leopold † *Mad Hatter *Magic Mirror *Maleficent *Maleficent's Unicorn*''' *Martin*''' *Sir Maurice *King Midas*''' *Milah † *Monstro*''' *Morraine*''' *Mulan^''' *Myrna*''' *Nova *Ogres^''' *Peter † *Prince Phillip^''' *Pinocchio *Quinn † *Rocinante † *Red Riding Hood *Rumplestiltskin *Ruth † *Seer † *Siren † *Sleepy *Sneezy *Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Stealthy † *Stephen † *Prince Thomas *Mayor Tomkins*''' *Trish † *Troll Group † *Valet † *Watchy*''' *William Smee *Wolf*''' *The Woodcutter *King Xavier*''' Note: '''^: Current inhabitants *: This inhabitant's status and/or current whereabout is unknown †: Deceased inhabitants No mark: In Storybrooke Trivia *Like Storybrooke, the exact size and scope of the Enchanted Forest is not known. *The Enchanted Forest does not appear for the first time in the twelfth episode of the second season. *The Enchanted Forest can be accessed via the Mad Hatter's hat. Appearances References de:Märchenland fr:Royaume des contes pt:Terra dos Contos de Fadas es:Bosque encantado it:Foresta Incantata